Generally, a motor vehicle automatic transmission includes a number of gear elements coupling its input and output shafts, and a related number of torque establishing devices such as clutches and brakes that are selectively engageable to activate certain gear elements for establishing a desired speed ratio between the input and output shafts. As used herein, the terms “clutches” and “torque transmitting devices” will be used to refer to brakes as well as clutches.
The input shaft is connected to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling such as a torque converter, and the output shaft is connected directly to the vehicle wheels. Shifting from one forward speed ratio to another is performed in response to engine throttle and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing or disengaging the clutch (off-going) associated with the current speed ratio and applying or engaging the clutch (on-coming) associated with the desired speed ratio.
The speed ratio is defined as the transmission input speed or turbine speed divided by the output speed. Thus, a low gear range has a high speed ratio and a higher gear range has a lower speed ratio. To perform a downshift, a shift is made from a low speed ratio to a high speed ratio. In the type of transmission involved in this invention, the downshift is accomplished by disengaging a clutch associated with the lower speed ratio and engaging a clutch associated with the higher speed ratio, to thereby reconfigure the gear set to operate at the higher speed ratio. Shifts performed in the above manner are termed clutch-to-clutch shifts and require precise timing in order to achieve high quality shifting.
The quality of shift depends on the cooperative operation of several functions, such as pressure changes within on-coming and off-going clutch apply chambers and the timing of control events. Moreover, manufacturing tolerances in each transmission, changes due to wear, variations in oil quality and temperature, etc., lead to shift quality degradation.